Electrical-to-optical conversion and vice versa may be accomplished in a fiber optic module. This typically requires measures in the fiber optic module and/or higher assemblies for protecting external circuits from electromagnetic emissions and for cooling optoelectronic components associated with the conversion. These measures may include EMI shields, gaskets, clamps, and other hardware for electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) that make installation and removal of fiber optic cables associated with the fiber optic module complex and time consuming. Moreover, these measures may also include heat sinks, cooling fans, forced air cooling systems, and/or convective cooling systems that increase manufacturing costs and make design of the associated higher assemblies more complex.